Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus for a vehicle capable of improving reflecting efficiency of light generated from a light source.
Description of Related Art
Generally, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a lighting apparatus for a vehicle is configured to include a light source 10 generating light, a reflector 20 refracting the light generated from the light source 10 forward, and a lens 30 refracting light reflected from the reflector 20 to be able to irradiate light within a set light distribution range.
A direction of light is changed depending on a divergence direction of light from the light source 10, an angle of a reflecting surface of the reflector 20, a refractive index of the lens 30, and thus the introduced amount of the light generated from the light source 10 into the lens 30 is changed.
The existing lighting apparatus reckons only light, which is reflected from the reflector 20 and incident on the lens 30 among the light generated from the light source 10, as effective light and has used only the light for actual irradiation of light, but since the amount of light which is reflected from the reflector 20 but is not incident on the lens or the extinction amount of light without being reflected from the reflector 20 is large, has a problem in that efficiency of light generated from the light source may be degraded.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.